Method and apparatus for longitudinally folding a continuous web of disposable diaper material and for transversely cutting the web into individual diaper segments are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,156 which issued to Enneper et al. on Jan. 19, 1971 discloses an apparatus for feeding a continuous web of stretchable diaper material and for performing successive operations thereupon. It should be noted, however, that the term "elastic", as utilized in the patent to Enneper et al., refers to the inherent tendency of the web to stretch to various degrees when subjected to tension rather than to the presence of stretched strands of elastic as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 which issued to Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 and which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The patent to Enneper et al. discloses a plurality of sectional drives which serve to advance a folded diaper web through the various sections of a processing machine at a predetermined linear speed as well as to control the tension in the web at the respective sections. The desired tension in the web is obtained by adjusting the speed of one sectional drive relative to that of an adjacent sectional drive.
U.S. Pat. Re. 28,139 which issued to Gore on Aug. 27, 1974 likewise discloses prior art apparatus for forming conventional disposable diapers, i.e., disposable diapers which do not have stretched strands of elastic aligned generally parallel to the direction of web travel secured thereto. The patent to Gore discloses apparatus for forming a continuous web of disposable diapers, folding the web into a predetermined cross-sectional configuration, separating the web into individual diapers, and transversely folding the diapers prior to packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,780 which issued to Hudson on Dec. 16, 1969 discloses prior art apparatus for pinch cutting a plurality of abrasive-containing filaments. Feed rollers are provided at the entrance into the cutter to insure movement of the mterials to be cut at a constant rate of speed. Grippers are provided for feeding the material to be cut to the cutting zone and for carrying away the cut material. The grippers prevent the ends of the cut material from flying out in various diverse directions.
None of the systems disclosed in the aforementioned patents would, however, be suitable for performing a series of operations under positive control and in accurate register on a continuous web of discrete articles, said web containing continuous strands of stretched elastic adhered thereto at spaced locations along its length, and for maintaining the discrete articles under positive control without loss of register after severance of said articles from said web.